


Что такое хорошо

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Через шесть лет после смерти жены Лёша снова чувствует себя хорошо.





	Что такое хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Санди Зырянова.
> 
> Саундтрек:  
Сегодня в Мире — Звёздный мальчик
> 
> Прекрасная иллюстрация от Kitsune Chon (https://vk.com/kitsune_chon_manga):  
https://sun9-37.userapi.com/c855720/v855720493/11614c/uXK0WVehHZw.jpg

Объявление всё ещё висит, замечает Лёша, звякая связкой ключей. С фотографии — даже цветной — смотрит чихуахуа. У Лерки похожая — мелкое создание, которое, кажется, воздухом унесёт, если чихнуть в его сторону. Неужели не нашли? Как такому на улице? Леркин вон трясётся вечно, и она тоже трясётся — над ним. И над котами своими, всегда любила зверей. Звонила сегодня, а Лёша закрутился, забыл в перерыве набрать, да и не было почти перерыва — поел быстро, кофе пил уже за компьютером. Пищит домофон. Надо будет из дома позвонить, хорошо, что вспомнил, а то с этим Ермаковым совсем с ума сходит — чертит как проклятый и дома, и в офисе за компьютером, не поднимая глаз. Всё не то, всё не так. Дверь захлопывается за Лёшиной спиной. Чтобы он ещё раз с ним связался! Нет, помнил же, как было в прошлый раз, но Ермаков так просил по телефону, стелил гладко — только вы нам поможете, у вас такое оборудование, какого ни у кого нет, — что Лёша сдался. Ну ничего, скоро уже эта свистопляска кончится. Дотерпит как-ни... От шороха Лёша вздрагивает, поднимает взгляд: у лифтов сосед, что живёт на этаж ниже. Как всегда, ухоженный, морщины едва видны, выбрит гладко. Брюки в обтяжку, рубашка голубая. Младше Лёши лет, наверное, на десять — на вид ему около сорока. В обеих руках пухло раздувшиеся пакеты из «Перекрёстка».  
Двери грузового лифта разъезжаются.  
— Восьмой, — говорит сосед, когда Лёша шагает за ним в кабину, смотрит просяще и тараторит: — Мама не отпускает без еды, как будто в голодные края еду. Но и я не дурак отказываться. — Он смеётся.  
Лёша возвращает улыбку. Его мама тоже такая — сколько ни говорил ей, чтобы она не суетилась, а она всё равно встречает с пирожками. Теперь они жестковаты, и теста в них больше, чем начинки. Ещё и пересаливать стала. Лёша забирает все, ест и ничего не говорит.  
— Ненавижу пакеты, — между тем балаболит сосед. — Не тяжёлые, но неудобно нести — в руки врезаются.  
Лёша кивает, смотря на чёткую линию челюсти, — соседу и не нужно, чтобы разговор поддерживали, он сам болтает за двоих. Они уже встречались у мусоропровода, в лифте, у входа — не заметить его, не замолкающего, холёного, было сложно.  
В животе нервно тянет. Будто Лёша что-то забыл. Уже, кажется, думал об этом сегодня — за обедом, открыл контейнер и смотрел на собравшиеся на крышке изнутри пузырьки.  
— Хорошего вечера, — желает сосед, выходя на восьмом.  
— И вам того же.  
Пока Лёша не выходит на следующем этаже, ему кажется, что рядом маячит голубая рубашка, слышится эхо звонкого голоса, чувствуется елово-парфюмный запах.  
Ключ легко входит в замочную скважину железной двери, потом — обитой дерматином, после ложится на полочку, рядом с денежной жабой и мелочью. Щёлкает выключатель. Снова кофе — и доделывать.  
Звякают бусины штор в дверном проёме, когда Лёша проходит в единственную комнату. Оставляет смартфон на журнальном столике, на узорчатой салфетке, около вазы с сухими розами. Достаёт вешалку из шкафа. Снимает пиджак.  
Забыл что-то. Взгляд скользит по висящим на дверце галстукам. В серую полоску дарила Лерка. Точно, ей надо набрать.  
Всё равно в животе будто тянет. Мезима, может, выпить?  
Переодевшись в домашнее, Лёша ставит чайник, мажет масло на бутерброд. До отпуска — ещё две недели. Он бы и не пошёл, но теперь заставляют выходить. Ну ничего, кое-что он и по личной договорённости делает, не заскучает. Лёша откусывает от бутерброда. Да, две недели осталось, он смотрит снова на крупные цифры в календаре, сегодня ведь уже восьмое.  
Восьмое июля.  
Челюсти замирают, во рту мокрая жирная кашица.  
Он ведь уже видел дату, она мелькала в письмах, в документах, была постоянно на виду. Он знал, что сегодня восьмое.  
Знал, но — забыл.  
Лёша заставляет себя продолжить жевать. Бутерброд комом встаёт в горле. Пять лет, просыпаясь в этот день, сразу вспоминал, а сегодня…  
Как он мог забыть?

***

Впервые попав в больницу, Марина взялась слушать аудиокниги. С техникой она не дружила, планшет привезла Валька, она же скачала на него Верна, Толстого, Диккенса — то, что любила Марина, — и Коэльо с Мураками, на которых молилась сама. Раньше Марина много читала, но в последнее время стала уставать, Лёша поначалу заставал её немного беззащитной без очков, потирающей лоб, потом она стала проводить вечера вместе с ним перед телевизором. Когда жаловалась, что смотреть нечего, Лёша вздыхал — совершенно притворно, оба это понимали — и читал что-нибудь вслух. Она сидела рядом на диване, прикрывала глаза и кивала то и дело, мол, я слушаю, продолжай.  
Потом времени на это уже не стало: Лёша был занят совсем другим — думал, где достать денег, организовал перевод в МОНИКИ, договаривался с врачами, бесконечно курсировал по маршруту дом — магазин — больница — офис. Он клюнул Вальку в щёку, когда Марина похвасталась планшетом, шепнул: «Спасибо» — и снова убежал.  
Он вообще, кажется, только и делал, что бегал. Стоило ему остановиться, и всё бы непременно пропало. Он бы потерял какую-то возможность. Он бы проиграл в гонке на опережение со злокачественной опухолью молочной железы.  
Стоило ему остановиться, его бы настигли мысли.  
Дома Марина тоже не расставалась с планшетом — кончился Мураками, Валька закачала ей Вишневского. Поставленные голоса чтецов встречали Лёшу, когда он приходил с работы. Обрывались, стоило Марине понять, что он дома. Она не вставала с дивана, улыбалась:  
— Привет. Ужин на плите, — и ждала, пока он сядет с тарелкой рядом, чтобы рассказать, как день.  
В выходные приезжала Валька с мужем и Лерка. Лёша сидел в кресле, пока девчонки окружали Марину, болтали, доставали из сумок гостинцы, Андрей неловко топтался по комнате, иногда высказываясь — в тему и не очень. Лёша улыбался. Звуки доносились как через вату, но всё равно заглушали мысли. Да и те были вялыми — от седативных и недосыпа.  
Лёша почти не заметил, как весна сменилась летом — тем самым, на которое у них были большие планы: давно никуда не ездили, хотели на море.  
Марина вспомнила об этом незадолго до того, как снова легла в больницу.  
— Вот в августе можно и в Геленджик, Алёш.  
В животе всё сжалось. Неужели она не пони?..  
— Можно.  
Лёша просидел полночи, думая, как устроить: на машине, на поезде, на самолёте? Марина ходила мало и с трудом, но она ведь хочет, можно хоть на неделю, отдыхать много в номере, а утром и вечером лежать на шезлонге под зонтом — слушать море, видеть его, дышать им.  
Дмитрий Сергеевич — усатый, седеющий, чересчур бодрый онколог — сказал, что для операции слишком поздно.  
Нет, Марине не стало хуже. Как могло стать хуже после больницы? Зачем эти больницы тогда нужны, если после них — так? И пусть она совсем перестала вставать. Пусть теперь готовил Лёша. Ничего, в августе они должны съездить на море. Он уже купил билеты на поезд, достал путёвки в санаторий — только на пользу.  
— Я тебе ещё новенького накачаю на планшет, — сказала Валька.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась Марина.  
Лёша вызвался поставить чайник.  
С работы его не встречали бодрые голоса чтецов — Марина много спала. Каждый раз Лёша замирал на пороге комнаты, смотрел на неё — похудевшую, расслабленную, с почти разгладившимся лбом, нежными веками, приоткрытым ртом, — и тяжёлые ноги с трудом удавалось сдвинуть с места, чтобы подойти, погладить её по щеке, сказать:  
— Я дома, — и поймать первую гримасу со сна, прежде чем она улыбнётся.  
Лерку Лёша подвозил до дома, когда мог. Кажется, было уже начало июля, когда она расплакалась прямо в машине. Лёша не сразу это заметил — смотрел на дорогу, да и плакала Лерка бесшумно, размазывая слёзы по щекам, разве что хлюпнула носом раз или два. От этого лёгкие в груди Лёши потяжелели — Лерка вообще часто плакала, не то что Валька, в детстве покоя не давала рёвом, да и потом, чуть что, в слёзы. И собачку жалко, и фильм грустный, и то, и другое. Но всегда громко, не скрываясь, а тут...  
Лерка поймала его взгляд на светофоре. Покачала головой, рот открыла, только ничего не сказала. А выйдя из машины, закурила. Лёша не знал, что она курит. Ей, конечно, уже было двадцать два, но разве можно? И точнее — разве нужно?  
— Так-так-так, — сказал он, потирая шею. — Сигаретами балуемся?  
Лерка ойкнула.  
— Я... иногда, я... больше не буду, — затараторила.  
— Не будешь.  
Скажи она ему, что это её дело, сил не было бы ругать. Но Лерка только улыбнулась. И на миг показалось, что ей снова шестнадцать, он встретил её на улице, у дома, а она — навеселе, сейчас он её отругает, а Марина потом своим мягким голосом пожурит.  
Потом.  
В следующую пятницу Марина была весёлая, ждала девчонок в выходные, строила планы, как будет руководить процессом, пока Лёша станет делать любимое девочкино мясо по-французски, попросила почитать вслух, и Лёша начал «Трёх мушкетёров», прикидывал позже, ложась в постель рядом с Мариной, за сколько они их перечитают.  
В выходные он не готовил — снова бегал. В похоронное бюро, на кладбище, в кафе рядом. Даже кутью готовить не пришлось — её заказали, как и остальное. Сам день похорон словно расплылся. Лерка плакала, и он её обнимал. Валька помогала устраивать всё, здоровалась с родственниками, Мариниными друзьями, коллегами, объясняла, куда пройти, он говорил, что держится, что это было внезапно и спокойно: проснулся, а она уже умерла. Легко вспоминал на поминках потом, как без книги её представить было нельзя, как она всегда готова была помочь, как любила поесть, но ещё больше — всех накормить.  
Вечером дома Лёша налил полную кружку воды — после водки, не чокаясь, пить хотелось страшно, — на столе стояла Маринина чашка, рядом лежали её таблетки. На календаре в августе выделялись — он сам отметил их жёлтым маркером — две недели.  
Едва начался июль. Лёша допил воду. Нужно было сдать билеты и путёвки. И договориться — отпуск он брать не будет.

***

Вид у соседа несчастный — иначе не скажешь. Он, кажется, волосы готов на голове рвать. Дверца серого «хёндая» распахнута, он оглядывается по сторонам, в одной руке зажал смартфон.  
Брюки на нём в обтяжку, рубашка с иголочки, только чуть сбился ворот у горла, верхние две пуговицы расстёгнуты, и, кажется, волосы растрепались.  
Вышедший из подъезда Лёша видит, как лицо соседа проясняется, стоит им встретиться взглядами.  
— Здравствуйте, — говорит он, — не поможете? Аккумулятор сдох.  
— Помогу. — Лёша кивает. — Отчего же не помочь?  
И помогает под болтовню соседа о том, что он уже совсем не знал, что делать, да, давно пора до сервиса доехать, но всё не с руки, вы просто мой спаситель, я просил у женщины, с такой рыжей пушистой причёской, а она меня — матом! Нет, я понимаю, дела, может, какие, но матом-то зачем?  
Лёша соглашается, что матом — лишнее, и на соседские благодарности отмахивается:  
— Ерунда. Что мне никто никогда не прикуривал, что ли?  
— Вот-вот. Я тоже думаю, должна же быть солидарность, всякое случается. — Сосед расплывается в улыбке.  
В своей «ауди» Лёша понимает, что тоже улыбается. Солнце светит, но не парит невыносимо. Человеку вон помог. С Ермаковым наконец покончили. Пятница. Не жизнь — сказка.  
Ещё и у Лены из маркетингового отдела день рождения, они иногда общаются, она и его приглашает. Сидят в столовой чуть не на головах, она рядом, смотрит ему в глаза, когда он говорит тост, много смеётся. Лена младше на три года, давно в разводе, взрослые дочки — две, как и у него. Они говорили, бывало, об этом. Он шутил, «что за комиссия, создатель, / Быть взрослой дочери отцом!», она смеялась, соглашалась, что волнений море. Её младшая собиралась поступать в институт, никак не могла решиться, куда, на кого, потом начались трудности иного толка — сомнения, туда ли пошла, сессии, поиски подработки.  
Лена любит музыку, приглашала Лёшу на оперетту однажды, с год, наверное, назад, у него времени не нашлось, а потом Сашка говорил: вот дурак, ты же ей нравишься. Лёша только головой покачал.  
— Разве?  
— Нравишься, — кивнул Сашка.  
Лёша до конца не поверил, хотя стал присматриваться — может, и правда к нему Лена приходила часто, улыбалась, слушала внимательно.  
Не то чтобы Лёша в этом много понимал. Он и по молодости в делах сердечных не разбирался, а потом у него появилась Марина, и разбираться больше не надо было.  
А потом...  
Хорошо хоть Сашка прекратил эти разговоры, хватило ему Лёшиного «Не могу, ты же понимаешь: Марина». Хватило ли его самому Лёше, он не знал, и думать об этом не хотел.  
Вечером Лёша встречает соседа в подъезде. Бывает же — то месяцами не видишь, то постоянно. Тот расплывается в улыбке.  
— Добрый вечер, — говорит, уже входя в лифт. — Спасибо ещё раз, выручили. Не знаю, что бы делал, опоздал бы — сорвалось всё. А так — собираюсь коньячка выпить на радостях. — Его губы округляются буквой «о». — Присоединитесь? В благодарность? Хороший коньяк. Я только хороший и пью.  
Лифт скользит вверх по шахте, за обедом Лёша не пил, работа даже после двух глотков у него никогда не спорилась, так что смотрел на других, хлебал сок, думал как раз про коньяк.  
— Не помешаю? — уточняет он.  
— Да как раз досадовал, что буду как одинокий алкоголик: друзья кто где. — Двери лифта разъезжаются, и он выходит.  
Лёша, чуть запнувшись — ноги на миг как приклеиваются к полу, стоит поймать очередную из потока непрекращающихся соседских улыбок, — шагает за ним.  
— Алексей, — говорит Лёша. — Не помню, чтобы мы представлялись.  
Сосед, не поворачиваясь, бренча связкой ключей перед железной дверью в тамбур, отвечает:  
— Марк, — и, обернувшись всё же, светит улыбкой: — Вот и познакомились.  
Марк тоже живёт в однушке. Чуть захламлённой, но не грязной. Он ловко сдвигает ботинки и туфли, чтобы освободить место на коврике. Ремонт новый, мебели мало, вся светлая. Лёше в магазинах такая нравилась, но Марина любила классику.  
Под болтовню Марка о том, что пятница — лучший день недели, с выходными, и теми не сравнится, потому что иногда предвкушение отдыха лучше его самого, они устраиваются в кухне. Вешая пиджак на спинку стула, Лёша выхватывает детали: разные бокалы на полке, никакой утвари толком не видно, рулон бумажных полотенец над столом. Женской руки не чувствуется. Мельком он замечает, что холодильник почти пуст, но лимон, сыр и колбаса есть.  
— Времени ни на что не хватает, — извиняется Марк. — Можем заказать что-нибудь, если ты... вы, — сбивается он, — голоден.  
— Можно на «ты», — говорит Лёша. — Да нет, не особо.  
Но всё же он подхватывает кусок сыра, прежде чем сделать первый глоток коньяка. И правда хороший.  
— Я на работу опаздывал, — объясняет Марк. — В редакцию. Я журналист, статьями вот промышляю. Ещё преподаю в Институте Современного Искусства.  
— Не слышал о таком.  
— Он небольшой. Коммерческий.  
Марк рассказывает про вуз: корпуса базируются в разных местах — один обычный вполне, а другой, на Кунцевской, в деревянном доме, это объект культурного наследия, а ещё там в своё время не раз выступал Ленин, — студенты все сплошь творческие люди, кто во что горазд. Молодёжь — это вообще приятно. С ней не заржавеешь — растрясёт. А заржаветь не хочется. Он говорит «заржаветь» с ударением на вторую «а». То ли безграмотно, то ли, наоборот, слишком грамотно, Лёша не знает. Подумать только, преподаватель. Лёша бы не сказал. Ладно, вот на журналиста похож... Институтских профессоров и доцентов Лёша помнит серьёзными и занудными. А Марк — молодящийся щёголь, брюки в облипку — почти неприличные, наводящие на мысли о...  
Лёша закидывает в рот кругляш колбасы, пока Марк подливает им ещё.  
— А ты кем работаешь? — спрашивает он.  
— Инженер. Занимаемся производством электротехнического оборудования.  
— Интересно. — Марк встаёт, чтобы достать ещё колбасы из холодильника. — Никогда точные науки не давались. Как сказали учить таблицу умножения, так понял, что нам не по пути.  
— Так сразу и понял, — смеётся Лёша.  
— Сразу, богом клянусь.  
Марк вспоминает, а потом и поминает учительницу по алгебре, которая женщиной была прекрасной, педагогом вроде тоже, но даже это не помогло ему в освоении точных наук. Нож соскальзывает с колбасы, кружки получаются неровными. У Лёши тоже так, потому он всегда покупает в нарезке, Марина же резала быстро и ровно, один кусочек к другому. Она вообще это дело любила, и готовить тоже — расслабляло её знакомое, размеренное, для кого-то.  
— У нас математик был, — припоминает Лёша. — Сан Саныч. Хорошо вёл.  
Лёша тогда, правда, не мог сказать, что любил алгебру или геометрию, хотя давались они ему легко. Вопрос, куда поступать, разрешился сам собой почти без его участия: родители оба были инженеры-механики, работали с удовольствием, получали нормально. Лёша не помнил, чтобы кто-то вообще раздумывал, куда он пойдёт, само собой разумелось, что тоже в МЭИ, как и мама с папой.  
Убрав колбасу в холодильник, Марк рассказывает, как странно это было поначалу — оказаться на другой стороне, не студентом, а преподавателем. Когда учишься, кажется, что уж преподаватель всё знает, всё умеет. А он-то просто человек. И забыть может, и не разбираться в чём-то, и вообще вести лекцию с бодуна.  
— Так прямо и с бодуна? — фыркает Лёша.  
— А кто не грешен? — Марк улыбается.  
Вблизи видно, что морщинки — на лбу, у глаз, у рта — глубокие. Может, он и старше, чем думалось. Волосы светлые, волосок к волоску. Красится? Сам Лёша не так давно нащупал залысину и укладывает теперь припорошённые сединой волосы старательно, чтобы видно не было. Вспомнил: отец стал лысеть раньше. В гробу ему волосы уложили так, что не заметно это было, но и сходство с ним живым просматривалось едва.  
— Не думай, пьяным я на занятия не прихожу, — говорит Марк. — Хотя пьяным я могу заболтать кого угодно похлеще, чем трезвым.  
— Вот уж точно можешь, — смеётся Лёша. Болтает Марк и правда за двоих. Это удобно, Лёша-то неразговорчивый. Чего лясы точить, если не по делу. Хотя послушать он любит.  
— Была у нас история, почти «Ирония судьбы», — говорит Марк. — Только без Нового года, самолёта и бани...  
Лёша закидывает в рот ещё кусок сыра, отпивает коньяка. Кивает временами на Марковы слова, смотрит ему в лицо — подвижное, эмоциональное. То глаза округляются, то брови вверх взлетают, морщится нос, губы кривятся, а вот и разъезжаются в улыбке, сворачиваются в трубочку, расходятся, чтобы обнажить зубы.  
И вправду хороший день.

***

Марина потом вспоминала, как увидела его впервые, на паре у Алексеева, и Лёша кивал в ответ, мол, да, конечно. Сам он не помнил, когда обратил на неё внимание, хотя видел, наверное: они, как выяснилось позже, достаточно часто пересекались на занятиях.  
Это потом уже Никита стал общаться с Катей — Марининой подружкой, — и само собой вышло, что Марина и Лёша тоже оказывались рядом. Марина носила очки, говорила тихо, но, если уж начинала, болтать могла часами, и всё об интересном. Лёше нравилось слушать её рассказы о бабушке, живущей в Ленинграде, об удачных билетах — везло ей на экзаменах постоянно, — о подружках со школы — одна уже собралась замуж, другая учится в Меде, — о любимых книжных героях. Лёша не так уж много читал, но с Марининой подачи открыл Толстого — с прошлой попытки понятнее и приятнее он не стал, и Лёша его закрыл, решив, что лучше уж послушает Марину.  
А потом Никита шепнул на какой-то паре, наклонившись к самому уху — так хотелось и отодвинуться, и податься к нему, — мол, как у него с Мариной. Лёша сначала не понял, о чём он. Болтали, садились рядом иногда на семинарах, все вместе на природу ездили однажды, рядом у костра устроились, Лёша ещё всё смотрел над пламенем, сквозь дымок, как Никита гладит Катю по руке.  
В следующий раз, когда они шли вдвоём с Мариной к автобусной остановке, Лёше было не по себе, это же выходило, что они... Выходило... Она думала... Все думали... Он пригласил её в кино.  
И вот мама уже стала спрашивать, как у Мариночки дела, папа травил байки на грани приличия, когда она пришла впервые в гости, вот Никита поцеловал Катю в щёку в институтском коридоре, она покраснела. Затянуло внутренности в узел, и Лёша позвал Марину к себе, когда родителей не было дома. И вот — она сказала, что беременна, у неё белое платье, в загсе душно и ярко, он чуть не уронил кольцо, она улыбалась, и он, кажется, тоже. Потом в шумном ресторане — пригласили всех родственников, чтобы никого не обидеть, — Никита хлопнул Лёшу по плечу:  
— Молодец, первый из нас решился!  
Лёша кивнул, дёрнул плечом, но всё равно показалось, что от этого прикосновения удалось избавиться только вечером вместе с пиджаком.

***

За обедом Лена жалуется, что её Юля переживает, не знает, как быть — остался всего год учёбы, стоит ли потом идти в магистратуру или бакалавриата хватит? Подождать практику или поискать работу сейчас? Лёша сразу вспоминает про Марка. Юля учится на журфаке, вот он и предлагает спросить у знакомого.  
Вечером же заходит и спрашивает. А потом Марк заходит к нему просто так — кажется, слов внутри него накопилось слишком много, и нужно выплеснуть все. Марк обещает поговорить со своими знакомыми насчёт подработки для Юли, и они обмениваются номерами, чтобы быть на связи. И Марк действительно на связи — то и дело звонит, чем-то делится по делу и просто так. И в следующий раз, говоря о нём — опять с Леной, она благодарит за то, что Марк, как и обещал, нашёл Юле подработку, она будет писать заметки на сайт в одном из отделов «Вечерней Москвы», — Лёша называет его уже не знакомым, а другом.  
Лёша мается в отпуске, когда Марк приглашает его на дачу.  
— Мы собираемся, когда придётся, — говорит он. — Шашлык, салаты, пьянство, танцы — всё по высшему разряду.  
Делать всё равно в Москве нечего, у мамы Лёша уже был, всё, что надо было по дому сделать, переделал, Валька с сыном уехала в санаторий, Лерку никуда не вытащишь — у неё коты, чихуахуа и новый кавалер. Лёша соглашается.  
Дача принадлежит маме Марка, но она умотала на юга — Лёша уже наслышан о том, какая она лёгкая на подъём и прогрессивная, фору молодёжи даст, — строго наказав следить за грядками. Этим Марк и занимается первым делом, приехав, пока Лёша выгружает пакеты из своей «ауди». Чуть позже подтягиваются остальные друзья Марка. Андрей и Света неуловимо похожи, худые и невысокие, Лёша так и не понимает, муж с женой они или брат с сестрой. Катя и Денис же точно женаты, она, красноволосая, на каблуках, от калитки объявляет, что устала и хочет уже наконец расслабиться, он, тихий и какой-то незаметный, закатывает глаза за её плечом. Последним вываливается из внедорожника Костик — тучный, громкий, с целым ящиком вина.  
Лёша жмёт всем руки и, встав за мангал, слушает болтовню краем уха. Нинка заболела, на Бали ездили, живут же люди, ага, у нас в офисе ездят только на мне и даже не до Балей, бессовестно ездят, да куда возьмут-то? Ещё и пенсионный возраст подняли, а я уже надеялась, что скоро. Марк, а этот твой козёл где? В рифму забрался? Ну точно козёл. Кстати, о козлах. Попробовал я тут козье молоко...  
Вечером — стелется бельё, раскладываются диваны, втыкаются в розетки «Фумитоксы». Допиваются под затихающие разговоры начатые бутылки. Андрей и Света дуэтом моют посуду — хорошо, что горячая вода. У Лёшиной мамы тоже дача, но водопровод только на грядках, не в домике, да и вода там холодная и подаётся по графику.  
Лёша идёт от туалета в дом, когда видит фигуру под яблоней.  
— Совсем не яблочный год, — сокрушается Марк.  
— Не повезло. — Лёша подходит к нему по тропинке.  
Видно звёзды, в полумраке лицо Марка кажется бледным и более молодым. Или это из-за того, что одет он в футболку и джинсы — почти не в обтяжку. Не накинул ничего, не то что Лёша, а уже прохладно.  
— Мы с отцом эту яблоню сажали, — вспоминает Марк. — Ну, как мы... он сажал, я под ногами болтался. Мне тогда лет шесть, наверное, было. — Он хмыкает. — Странно, — говорит задумчиво.  
Слышно, как в траве стрекочут насекомые, с веранды доносится Катин смех.  
— Что странно? — спрашивает Лёша.  
— До сих пор странно, что могу о нём говорить, — признаётся Марк. — После того как он умер, долго не мог, а потом как-то постепенно начал, и... до сих пор странно, хотя уже пятнадцать лет прошло.  
Налетевший ветер посылает мурашки по шее и ниже. С веранды доносится теперь хохот Костика. Марк стоит, руки в карманы засунул, нахохлился, усмехается.  
— Мне кажется, я... — Лёша прочищает горло, — может, слишком легко принял папину смерть. Бегал всё, организовывал, маме не до того было. Кажется, потом накатило, но смирился.  
С веранды снова доносится Катин смех.  
— С Мариной, с женой, по-другому было. — Лёша трёт шею, туда-сюда, туда-сюда, туда... — Всё с ней было, а стало — без неё. И вещи её везде... Психанул, почти все выкинул. Что не выкинул, убрал подальше. Думал, легче станет.  
— Не стало? — тихо спрашивает Марк, в лицо смотрит внимательно, серьёзный, лучше бы улыбался.  
— Почему же? — Лёша качает головой. — Стало, но гораздо позже.  
— И сколько?.. Как? — Марк теряет слова, и Лёша снова трёт шею. Ещё и взгляд этот его...  
— Рак молочной железы. Шесть лет прошло.  
На Марково «сочувствую» Лёша кивает. В дом они идут вместе. И только на диване, который ему выделили, Лёша мимолётно недоумевает, с чего Марку приспичило на ночь глядя тащиться на улицу за яблоками.

***

С Мариной в любую квартиру приходил уют. Даже в гостях она непринуждённо вписывалась, раз — и уже в фартуке, помогает с чем-то, вызывается мыть посуду, дарит плетёные салфетки, кухонные полотенца, скатерти и любимые свои фиалки в горшках. Так случилось и с квартирой умершей бездетной Марининой тёти. Лерка снимала жильё с парнем — парень потом с горизонта пропал, жильё осталось, — а Валька с Андреем ютились с ними, но подумывали о детях. Им трёшка была нужнее.  
Они ещё не перенесли все вещи, а Марина уже обосновалась в кухне, что-то шинковала, резала, варила, мешала. На полке в прихожей стояла денежная жаба. На подоконниках теснились цветочные горшки.  
— Алёш, а где зелёная коробка? — спросила она. Всегда его так называла, ему сначала не нравилось, потом он привык.  
— Разве была зелёная? — Он нахмурился.  
— Была, там сервиз, который Валька подарила нам с первой зарплаты, — зашептала Марина. — Иди ищи.  
Будто Лёша должен был знать, что именно эта коробка важна. Он вдохнул, выдохнул и отправился вниз проверять, не забыли ли что-то в машине.  
Валька с Андреем стояли у своей «хонды», спорили, он держал в руках коробку — не зелёную. Стоило Лёше подойти, Валька хлопнула мужа по плечу:  
— Потом договорим.  
— Тут не было зелёной коробки? — спросил Лёша, прежде чем пикнуть сигнализацией.  
— Вроде нет. — Валька пожала плечами.  
Помолчали. Она тоже не особо любила болтать без дела, то ли дело Лерка — вся в маму. Вообще Лёша не особо знал, о чём говорить с дочками. Зато что делать, знал отлично — отвести в зоопарк, обязательно потом купить «Хэппи Мил» в «Макдональдсе», достать билеты в театр, путёвку в санаторий, не пропускать школьные линейки, приходить на них и другие праздники с фотоаппаратом, рассказывать, как вести себя при пожаре, ограблении, нападении, террористическом акте, просить отзвониться, если ночуют у подруг, давать денег на одежду и косметику, подставлять щёки по очереди на свой день рождения под накрашенные губы, срываться с места, только позвонят, только попросят.  
Запищал домофон — из подъезда вышел Андрей. Лёша отвернулся к машине, облазил всё в поисках коробки, заглянул чуть не под сиденья — вдруг она оказалась бы небольшой, сервиз был чайный, шесть чашек, шесть блюдец, заварник, — но всё без толку.  
— Мы сейчас договорим и поднимемся, — пообещала Валька.  
Запечённым мясом дома пахло — язык проглотишь, что-то шкварчало истошно, едва слышались голоса.  
— Я бы не подумала, девчонка как девчонка...  
Лёша снял ботинки, положил ключи на полочку, рядом с жабой.  
— А она с девушкой встречается.  
Лёша замер. Голос Лерки стал тише, нужно было шагнуть в кухню да погромче притопнуть, чтобы услышали, чтобы замолчали...  
— Живут вместе, вроде счастливы.  
Раздалось Маринино «надо же», Лёша словно увидел — Марина качает головой, как всегда делает, говоря своё «надо же», чуть удивлённое, немного наивное.  
Лёша хлопнул внутренней дверью, топнул и объявил:  
— Коробки нет. Точно зелёная?  
В кухне Лерка забралась с ногами на стул, подтянула колени и умудрялась, извернувшись боком, резать помидоры на салат, Марина стояла у плиты. Разговор, к счастью, прервался. Как же можно так, как можно, как?..  
— Что потеряли? — спросила Лерка.  
— Да сервиз Валькин. — Лицо Марины стало озабоченным, она нахмурилась.  
— А ты его не к тарелкам клала?  
Морщины разгладились тут же, и Лёша сразу узнал это выражение, до того как оно отразилось — извечное Маринино «Извини, Алёш», полное раскаяния.  
— Да ничего, — отмахнулся он. — Пойду компьютер распакую.  
Письменный стол уже собрали. Лёша точно знал, в каких коробках компьютер, принялся их вскрывать, достал монитор, системный блок, клавиатуру, мышь, колонки, мотки проводов. И нет-нет да прислушивался. Но разговор всё шёл про какие-то платья.  
«Живут вместе, вроде счастливы», — крутилось в голове, пока Лёша распутывал провода, подключал всё. Разве бывает — не в книгах, не в фильмах, совсем рядом — так? Разве можно и так?

***

Марк сидит на невысоком заборчике, ограждающем клумбы под окнами, смотрит в экран смартфона. Рядом с ним на влажном после дождя асфальте лежат упакованные в целлофан панели под дерево. Лёша сходу предполагает, что это шкаф, который Марк собирался заказать.  
— Я как раз думал тебе набрать. — Он подхватывается с ограды. — Не поможешь дотащить?  
— А грузчики что?  
— Да я напутал там что-то с доставкой, мол, доставить доставят, а поднимать и собирать — отдельно.  
— Так денег бы дал. — Лёша хмурится.  
— Они и так опоздали, я немного покричал. — Марк гримасничает. — Но я честно думал денег дать, но один из них обозвал пидором. А это уже ни в какие ворота!  
— Жалобу напиши, — советует Лёша. — Возьмёшь с той стороны, — говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы подхватить две панели разом, боковые, наверное.  
Марк бросается туда. Брюки сзади вроде не промокли. Хотя они тёмные, может, просто незаметно.  
— Да, жалоба — хорошая идея, — кивает он и, конечно, болтает всё то время, что они перетаскивают стенки и полки в подъезд, потом в лифт и в квартиру.  
— Коньячку? — спрашивает Марк. — Я роллов закажу, ты не против? Мечтал о них полнедели.  
Лерка и Валька в школе ещё на роллах помешались, Лёша сначала поглядывал с опаской, потом оценил. Марина с девчонками сама делала иногда, получались крупные и пухлые — лучше, чем из ресторана.  
— Давай, — кивает он, снимая пиджак. — Шкаф помочь собрать?  
— А ты можешь? Сказать по правде, не очень я в таком силён, вечно половина винтиков-шпунтиков остаётся.  
Лёша фыркает.  
— Моё дело — головой работать, — слышится из кухни. — Алло, я хочу сделать заказ...  
Со шкафом — сильно пахнет клеем, покрытие на ДСП тоже имитирует светлое дерево — они разбираются, до того как приходит разносчик. Марк поддерживает, что просит Лёша, болтает про друзей, про начало учебного года, студентку Жанну, уже изнывающую от желания писать у него диплом, маму, увлёкшуюся йогой. Лёша лихо закручивает отвёрткой саморезы — конструкция простая. И хорошо, наверное, что Марк не стал доплачивать за подъём и сборку: за такую ерунду ещё и платить смешно. Они двигают готовый шкаф на свободное место в углу.  
— Наконец все книги разложу, — объявляет Марк.  
Роллы под коньяк уходят быстро. Марк рассказывает, как долго не решался пробовать роллы, опасаясь, что там сырая рыба, спрашивает, какие у Лёши любимые — простая «Филадельфия», — благодарит за шкаф и снова поминает недобрым словом грузчиков.  
— Чуть что, пидор, — кривится он. — А я не сношу этого — вот что угодно, но не это. Я, может, и гей, но не пидор же. — Глаза у него округляются. — Ты ведь знал, да? — уточняет он. — Я не треплюсь, но и не скрываю, я жил здесь с Антоном, ты его, может, видел. Я… — Он так и смотрит круглыми глазами. — Мне замолчать?  
Лёша моргает. Вдыхает. Выдыхает. Качает головой.  
Знал, не знал, подозревал — так точно: по брюкам в обтяжку, сладковатым улыбкам, ещё и Катя тогда на даче говорила про козла — Антона, видимо.  
— И хорошо. — Марк улыбается. — По мне многие понимают из-за того, как одеваюсь, как веду себя. Я сначала бесился, сейчас меньше. Не ошибаются ведь, и так проще — когда сами догадываются, обычно не решаются спросить, а как получают подтверждение, уже неудобно воротить нос, что изменилось-то?  
— Ничего. — Лёша допивает коньяк из бокала — там оставалось на самом дне.  
Слова Марка — как через вату.  
— С Антоном вообще вышло мерзко. Мы два года встречались, съехались, а потом он нашёл женщину. Нет, я понимаю, бывает, но обманывать зачем и меня, и её? Так и не знаю, сколько это длилось, пока не вскрылось. И если бы он был первым! — Марк усмехается. — С Кириллом мы пять лет вместе были, а потом ему как сорок стукнуло, так его и перемкнуло — надо, говорит, всё в жизни попробовать, я, говорит, может, и не гей вовсе. Ну, моя задница бы поспорила, конечно, но что я сделаю? Хотел сначала ждать, пока нагуляется, а потом понял: не могу. Все эти свободные отношения, связи время от времени — нажрался я этим по самые уши, хватит.  
Лёша разливает остатки коньяка по бокалам.  
— И где ты их находил? — спрашивает он, стекло стукает по зубам, мелко, дважды. Лёша крепче перехватывает бокал и пьёт медленно, не до дна.  
— Таких гондонов? Или просто геев?  
— И то, и другое. — Лёша трёт шею свободной рукой, другой по-прежнему держит бокал, стоящий теперь на столе.  
— В гей-клубах, — признаётся Марк. — Видимо, пора менять ареал, а то тенденция так себе. — Он смеётся.  
Кожа под пальцами мягкая, чуть жирная, натянутая на позвонках. Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда.  
— Мы с Мариной чуть не развелись, — признаётся Лёша. — Вальке тогда восемь было. Марина думала, что я ей изменяю, а я не изменял, просто всё было, — он качает головой, — сложно.  
— Не подумал бы, — говорит Марк. — У вас же вроде хорошие отношения были.  
Лёша ему рассказывал немного — про чтение книг вслух, про поездки в дом отдыха в Подмосковье, про походы вчетвером в зоопарк, про Маринину болезнь.  
— Хорошие. Просто и такое было. Я не хочу сказать, что тебе нужно было держаться за этого Антона, ситуации разные, но говно случается у всех.  
— Тоже разное, — кивает Марк. — Так пусть же оно обходит нас стороной. — Он улыбается и поднимает бокал.  
Лёша чокается с ним своим и смотрит, как дёргается кадык Марка, пока тот пьёт.

***

Голова раскалывалась, а Марина ещё и взялась кричать. Так, как она умела — тихо, криком-то не назовёшь, но зло.  
— Опять задержался? Работа, да? Да?  
Если бы разговор этот, как пьеса в театре, не повторялся раз за разом, Лёша бы не сразу понял, что она намекает, будто у него кто-то есть.  
— Деньги из воздуха не берутся. — Он покачал головой. Сил не было спорить, доказывать что-то.  
Марина сидела дома с девочками, Лерка не так давно пошла в первый класс — математика ей не давалась совершенно, заставить её делать уроки и читать было практически невозможно, — Вальку надо было отводить на танцы и рисование. Бабушки заезжали нечасто. Подработку из дома Марина находила, как получалось, — чертила студентам курсовые работы.  
— Ты меня будешь укорять тем, что я сижу с нашими детьми, — вскинулась Марина, — пока ты — добытчик?  
— Не передёргивай. — Лёша закатил глаза. — Я делаю, что могу. Никого у меня нет, у меня бы сил ни на кого просто не хватило.  
— А ты бы хотел?  
Лёша едва не дёрнулся — слова прилетели пощёчиной, обожгли щёку. Как она могла так думать? Он ведь с ней, не с кем-то другим, он решился, он ради неё всё в себе зада…  
— Нет. — Он потёр шею.  
Марина вздохнула, она уже была в ночнушке, пахло от неё сладко шампунем, светлые волосы влажно поблёскивали.  
— Давай спать, — предложила она, наклонилась над кроватью, взбивая обе подушки — она всегда так делала.  
Изменять Марине было бы неправильно. Правильно было — встречаться с ней, жениться, воспитывать детей. Такого от него ждали все. Похоже поступил когда-то его отец, похоже поступали все вокруг.  
В темноте Лёша гладил Марину под одеялом по бокам, она была мягкая и тёплая, приятная, привычная. К своему удивлению, он понял, что сегодня хочет и сможет. Такое бывало не всегда.  
Наверное, поэтому на следующий день Марина была довольная, мурчала песню, пока готовила, чмокнула его в щёку на прощание.  
Крик — тихий и злой — повторился через три дня, по накатанной, только с новым последним актом.  
— Скажи, если бы я не забеременела, ты бы на мне женился? — спросила Марина.  
Лёша потёр шею — туда-сюда, под пальцами скатывалась грязь, надо бы помыться получше.  
— Да, — соврал он, смотря на её левое ухо, из-за него выбилась светлая прядь.  
Это была не совсем ложь, думал Лёша уже в постели. Может, он не женился бы, если бы не Валька, а может, женился, только позже. Да и зачем было думать теперь, когда они делили кровать на двоих, она взбивала и его подушку, даже если злилась, он, пусть и уставал на работе, мыл полы по выходным — Марина это делать терпеть не могла. Когда у них были Валька — серьёзная, сводящая с ума вопросами обо всём на свете — и хитрющая, ласковая Лерка. Когда Марина посапывала рядом как-то трогательно и хотелось положить руку ей на живот, греть её там, чувствуя вдохи и выдохи.  
На следующий день Лёша отказался оставаться сверхурочно. Через полгода Марина вернулась на работу. Кричала иногда тихо и зло. Но акты каждый раз были новыми и больше не складывались в одну и ту же пьесу, которая могла бы набить актёрам такую оскомину, что они бросили бы вместе играть.

***

Лёша приезжает от Лерки поздно. С Валькой недавно виделся, дарил внуку железную дорогу, а с Леркой всё не могли пересечься. Она встретила его с пряно пахнущим чаем, укоряла, что он совсем не думает о здоровье, жаловалась, что не дают повышения. На подоконнике спал Маркиз, Пушистик не казал носа из комнаты, а тонконогая Зайка выпрашивала еду, смотря глаза в глаза. Лёша сделал вид, что не заметил спрятанную за большим цветочным горшком с денежным деревом пепельницу. Лерка скрывалась умело — пахло от неё духами и жвачкой, при нём, кроме того раза, она не курила. Лучше бы, иногда думал Лёша, она и тогда не вытащила бездумно сигарету, он бы и не знал, куда смотреть, что искать. Лёша, конечно, мог признаться, что в курсе. Но Лерка бы расстроилась или, того хуже, встала в позу — Марина так иногда делала: её ещё никто ни в чём не обвинял, а она уже выпускала иголки и обличала первой. Кто знает, в чём Лёша виноват перед Леркой.  
Дома он варит борщ — единственное, что у него всегда получалось лучше, чем у Марины, — когда приходит Марк.  
— Я возьму у тебя Манна? — спрашивает он с порога. — Ты говорил, что есть.  
— Ты уверен? — уточняет Лёша уже из кухни. Со временем он полюбил читать, но кое-что так и осталось за той гранью, где простиралась скука, и главным образом это были русские классики, немцы со страстью к написанию гигантских романов и Говард Лавкрафт. Марина же не любила только последнего и прочла, кажется, всего Манна, Гессе и Фейхтвангера.  
— Я бежал от них в институте, а у нас преподаватель один всё говорил, — доносится из комнаты, где Марк ищет «Волшебную гору», — что какие-то книги просто рано читать в двадцать лет, нужно дорасти до них. Вот думаю, дорос или нет. До Толстого действительно дорос, только не до «Воскресенья» и «Крейцеровой сонаты». Это, извини меня, тихий ужас.  
Лёша смеётся и закрывает крышкой кастрюлю, делает меньше огонь.  
— Нашёл? — спрашивает он, когда Марк устраивается за столом, подперев рукой голову.  
— Да, оставил в коридоре, — отмахивается он. — А чем это пахнет?  
— Борщом.  
— Боже мой, — восклицает Марк, — да ты завидный жених!  
Лёша смеётся:  
— Не паясничай.  
— А я, может, очень серьёзен, — улыбается он, и Лёша смотрит ему в глаза, и внутри тянет, и вот улыбка с Маркова лица как сползает.  
Не пошевелиться. Не моргнуть. И всё внутри словно окаменевшее.  
Марк мотает головой, прежде чем снова посмотреть в лицо Лёше, и тот наконец снова может моргать.  
— Прости, — говорит Марк. — Просто я действительно думаю, что ты замечательный. И, право слово, я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Не думаю, что я ошибаюсь. Я бы попробовал. Но, если ты не хочешь, давай сделаем вид, что я ничего не предлагал.  
Лёша кивает, отворачивается к плите, чтобы размешать борщ. Готов.  
Тишина вокруг звенит, но как через вату. И вместо мыслей только этот приглушённый звон.  
— Тот преподаватель, — Марк откашливается, — который любил Манна… Он его и цитировать мог. И это в прозе!  
Лёша, не поворачиваясь, знает: Марк снова улыбается, и искренне: он легко и быстро отвлекается.  
— Впрочем, я Манна не читал, так что чёрт знает, может, он свои мысли под шумок выдавал за Манна.  
— У Довлатова про него было, — вспоминает Лёша, снова закрывает кастрюлю, вдыхает, выдыхает, прежде чем повернуться, опереться, как ни в чём не бывало, на кухонную тумбу рядом с плитой. — Что-то про то, как у него брали роман почитать, а потом он к нему вернулся целёхонький, никто не продвинулся дальше первых страниц.  
Марк смеётся, и Лёша чуть расслабляется. Всё в порядке.  
Он повторяет это себе, и когда они ужинают борщом, и когда Марк рассказывает про статьи, про Жанну, взявшуюся за диплом чересчур всерьёз, про то, что Андрей и Света крепко поругались и он переживает, и когда Марк, прихватив книгу, прощается.  
Когда дверь за ним захлопывается, повторить уже не удаётся.  
Ты замечательный, я вижу, ты на меня смотришь, я бы попробовал. Звучит так просто. И легко пришло прямо в руки. И не может ведь Лёша сказать, что не смотрел, не думал — не хотел. Но какое право он на это имеет? После того, как он выбрал Марину? После того, как она умерла, а он остался?  
Лёша обхватывает шею руками, давит пальцами на позвонки, голову запрокидывает и кривится — перед глазами расплывается потолок.

***

— Знаешь, Алёш, — сказала Марина, когда он, выключив свет, лёг рядом, — я ведь сначала верила, что ты меня любишь, потом всё сомневалась, теперь — нет, вот только как-то... — она шумно сглотнула, — поздно.  
Билеты, путёвка, планы на август, не могло быть поздно, нет, никак, нет...  
— Да нет, — заверил он, — не по...  
Марина его перебила:  
— Не надо.  
Она лежала на спине, как всегда, только голову к нему повернула. Белки глаз светлели в полумраке, губы скривились — от слов, от мыслей, от страха или боли, Лёша не знал. Он кивнул и положил руку Марине на живот, она накрыла его ладонь своей — маленькой, тонкой, с обручальным кольцом на безымянном пальце, рядом со «Спаси и сохрани».  
— Я... — начал он, но слова будто застряли в горле, и он только крепче прижал руку к её животу.

***

Может, Марк теперь звонит чуть реже. Но болтает по-прежнему много и обо всём. Они видятся у дома с утра, перед работой. Марк привычно расплывается в улыбке, и Лёша отвечает ему своей. Всё как раньше, но как не вспоминать — Марк сидел за столом, смотрел снизу вверх, предлагал. Как теперь поднимать на него глаза, зная, что Марк прекрасно осведомлён о природе его взглядов?  
Придя к нему на день рождения, Лёша улыбается его друзьям, все с ним милы, как и в прошлый раз. Значит, Марк точно не рассказал, что было, иначе стать бы Лёше с подачи языкастой Кати не козлом, так тюфяком.  
Празднование проходит в воскресенье, и Лёша перебирает с виски — зря изменил любимому коньяку, — и на работе, изрядно помятый, щурится от света люминесцентных ламп, пьёт вторую кружку кофе следом за первой, которой запил цитрамон. В обед болтает с Сашкой.  
— Как с Леной? — спрашивает тот.  
— С Леной? — Лёша хмурится. С ней вроде всё в порядке, говорили позавчера, Юля подрабатывает — благодаря Марку. Вроде бы получается, и ей нравится.  
— Не надумал? — С Сашкиной вилки соскальзывает макаронина и падает на клетчатую клеёнку.  
Лёша качает головой:  
— Просил же.  
Подцепив макаронину вилкой, Сашка отправляет её в рот и, не прожевав, шамкает:  
— Ну как знаешь, баба — огонь. Не будь у меня моей, я бы...  
— Давай без этого.  
С Сашкой они знакомы лет двадцать. Общаются, вроде дружат, когда-то на рыбалку вместе ездили, в командировки. Марина Сашку не любила, Лёша сначала обижался, а потом, кажется, понял, почему. Лез Сашка, пусть и не настойчиво, но постоянно не в своё дело. И всё время знал, кому как лучше. Никита, друг с института, был таким же. С Катей у него не сложилось, после выпуска он вернулся домой в Днепропетровск, приезжал потом, в гости звал, Лёша с Мариной думали съездить, но не сложилось. Потом нашёл в Никиту в «Одноклассниках», когда был самый бум этого дела, но так и не написал.  
После обеда работается ещё хуже, всё в голову лезет этот разговор, вчерашняя болтовня Марка на дне рождения — главным образом, он травил байки из детства и юности и уверял, что ещё ого-го, — и его же — двухнедельной давности.  
Сашка про Лену не раз спрашивал, да и сама она намекала, а Лёша не думал толком, не хотелось. А тут несколько слов, и...  
Не то чтобы Лёша про себя этого не знал. Нет, понял он рано и почти сразу за этим понял другое — что это неправильно. Какой был бы путь с такими чувствами — чёрт его разберёт. Все вокруг жили иначе. И он жил, как они.  
С Мариной не было сказочно и головокружительно, поначалу — больше нервно, страшно, беспомощно и неловко, но со временем стало хорошо. И ему так долго неважно было то самое, что он запрятал ещё в школьной раздевалке, что едва забрезжило в институте, когда в первый же день случайный сосед по парте придвинулся вплотную и зашептал: «Я Никита». Так долго это было и не нужно. А теперь, стоило Марку улыбнуться, заболтаться, и — всё. Потому ли, что только этого Лёша и ждал — мужчину, на которого наконец можно смотреть не тайком? Потому ли, что чем-то едва уловимо — светлыми улыбками, непрекращающимися разговорами, любовью к книгам — Марк похож на Марину?  
Ему сигналят сзади. Идиот, задумался на светофоре.  
Лёше лень готовить, его едва хватает на душ. И оттуда его вырывает звонок в дверь. Толком не вытершись, он натягивает треники и футболку. На пороге Марк.  
— Забыл вчера книгу отдать. — Он улыбается.  
— И как тебе Манн? — спрашивает Лёша, пока Марк скидывает шлёпанцы и проходит вслед за ним в кухню.  
Щёлкает кнопка чайника. Шуршит пачка с пакетиками. Звякают ложки по чашкам. И почему, даже не поднимая глаз, Лёша уверен, что Марк на него смотрит?  
— Сам удивился, но хорошо пошёл. Особенно когда я забыл заплатить за Интернет, а спать не хотелось совершенно.  
Лёша смеётся и — смотрит Марку в глаза.  
Марк сидит снова в кухне, почти как в прошлый раз, аж футболка вроде та же, ничего не изменилось, хотя вчера ему исполнилось сорок шесть. Столько было Марине, когда она умерла. И Лёше почти не больно об этом думать.  
Он разливает по чашкам кипяток, ловит чуть не утопший ярлычок с надписью «Майский», пока Марк болтает о Гансе Касторпе, о том, что, как и всегда во время чтения больших и страшных книг, он нет-нет, да и думал, что будет читать следующим, когда её осилит.  
— «Иосифа и его братьев»? — предполагает Лёша.  
— Очень смешно! — Марк закатывает глаза. — Я тешил себя надеждой, что приобщусь к Кафке, но понял, что сил нет, и перечитываю «Понедельник начинается в субботу».  
— Марина его очень любила, — вспоминает Лёша, устраиваясь за столом напротив.  
— И не зря. — Марк, привстав, вытягивает руку, открывает навесной шкафчик над столом и достаёт оттуда вафли и печенье. — Это всё, я полагаю, харизма Кристобаля Хозевича.  
— Вряд ли.  
— Тогда нежные отношения между Приваловым и Романом Ойрой-Ойрой.  
Лёша на него таращится — так прямо это, в лоб, так... Марк только отмахивается, вскрывая пачку вафель:  
— Правда ведь нежные. В институт к себе Роман его заманил, за руку при случае хватал, да и потом это Романово: «Пошли домой», и всё такое.  
Лёша снова смеётся, смотрит на Марка — тот пытается выудить из пачки вафлю, но она никак не подцепляется, — язык кажется тяжёлым, но он двигает им, говорит:  
— То, о чём ты тогда говорил, в силе?  
Ещё до того, как Марк вскидывает на него взгляд, Лёша знает, что так и будет, и глаза у него расширятся — на какой-то миг. Потом Марку удаётся совладать с собой и оставить в покое упаковку. Он говорит:  
— Да, — и протягивает руку, чтобы накрыть ею ладонь Лёши. Пальцы у него в крошках. Внутри что-то щемит.  
Так и не отняв руки, Марк встаёт, боком ударяется о стол, чертыхается и — он уже рядом, уже наклоняется. Страшно. Неумолимо. Чаянно.  
Губы оказываются самыми обычными, во рту у Марка чуть кисло. Перед глазами его закрытые веки, длинные ресницы. Лёша кладёт руку Марку на бок — туда, где на коже должно было остаться красное пятно от удара, — под футболку. Марк умудряется улыбаться в поцелуй — странно, что не пытается что-то сказать. Пока что, должно быть.  
Лёша закрывает глаза.  
Ему хорошо.


End file.
